


I Dare You

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, One Shot, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's always up for one of Louis' dares, no matter how embarrassing, because he just can't seem to say no to the boy.</p><p>Based off of these tags: #au where louis gives escalating dares to greg and he does them because greg won't not do it and then louis dares him to kiss him and the res #also sex #there's sex too</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so bear with me guys this is my first fic I've posted on ao3 so if I missed any tags/warnings/whatnot please let me know so I can add them!! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone who works at Radio 1. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

“You’re lying.”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“Are too.”  
  
“No, I swear! You can ask anyone who knows me.”  
  
Louis laughs from where he’s sitting on Greg’s couch, nursing a half-full bottle of beer. His eyes flicker over Greg’s playfully offended expression and he takes a long swig from his drink. He gets on his hands and knees and practically crawls over to the other boy, watching Greg’s cheeks flush a bit.  
  
“So you’re telling me,” Louis replies, making sure to lean in unnecessarily close, “that you’ve never said “no” to a dare?”  
  
Greg gulps, hoping it’s inconspicuous, but the way Louis watches his Adam’s apple lets him know otherwise. He takes a deep breath and smirks, trying to play it off. “Nope.”  
  
“Okay. So then I dare you.”  
  
“Uh…to what?”  
  
“Well,” Louis says, sitting on his ankles, leaning away from Greg, “I’m not sure yet.”  
  
Greg frowns a bit, both at the fact that Louis is already challenging him without a solid idea and because Louis is now further away from him then he was a few seconds ago, and he knows the latter shouldn’t bother him but it does and that makes him frown even more.  
  
“Jesus, James, you don’t have to look so miffed.”  
  
“But you’re getting me excited over nothing, Tomlinson.”  
  
Louis smirks, glancing down at his bottle and wondering when it became so empty. He suddenly looks back up at Greg, his eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
“Okay.” He says slowly. “Okay, yeah, I’ve got one.”  
  
“Lay it on me.” Greg replies, opening his arms wide.  
  
“Okay. So. Tomorrow, during your show, I want you to flirt with your first guest, whoever it is.”  
  
Greg rolls his eyes. “ _Please_. Piece of cake.”  
  
“Uh, I’m not done.” Louis says, and Greg snorts, motioning for him to continue. “I want you to make them uncomfortable. Like, I want them squirming in their seats, laughing awkwardly but cringing inwardly.” Louis smiles, his joy growing as he watches Greg’s face fall. “I want the station manager to interrupt your show to scold you. I want your guest to refuse to come on your show ever again. And you’re not allowed to stop until I say so.”  
  
“…oh.” Greg says, silently cursing Louis. Why the hell had he agreed to this again?  
  
“Will that be a problem?” Louis questions, slowly smiling.  
  
Greg pushes his feelings of insecurity away. He can’t let Louis see him falter, or he’d never see the end of it.  
  
“You wish.” He scoffs, finishing off the rest of his beer as he stands up. He tries not to notice it, but he’s well aware of the way Louis’ eyes rake up and down his body. “Now sod off, I have an early day tomorrow.”  
  
“Your show isn’t till the afternoon.”  
  
“I have shit to do.”  
  
“Wanker.” Louis huffs, but gets up and slips on his coat and shoes, playfully blowing a kiss at Greg, who sticks out his tongue and swats it away. “Do me proud. I’ll be listening…and I’ll text you when I’m satisfied.”  
  
Greg reaches behind Louis and opens the door. “Good. I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.”  
  
Louis laughs and walks out into the hallway, and Greg relaxes a bit because good, this evening’s ending without some snarky little quip from Louis that leaves him up for half the night, tossing and turning as he tries to decipher the smaller boy’s signals, but then Louis pauses and turns back to face him.  
  
“I’m never disappointed when it comes to you.” He says, and his expression is so soft and open that Greg’s knees almost buckle right then and there.  
  
Before he can make any sort of reply, however, Louis is gone, and Greg is staring at an empty hallway, heart pumping wildly, wondering how he ever got himself into this mess.

———

See, the thing is, Greg normally would’ve just played Louis’ actions off.  
  
He knew how Louis acted around, well, _anybody_. The boy had practically no idea of personal space or physical boundaries or anything like that, and though it took Greg a while to get used to Louis’ hands on his shoulder or Louis’ knee bumping into his, he developed a personal bubble exception for him.  
  
But now Louis was acting all kinds of strange around him, and Greg would be lying if he said that he hadn’t seen this coming.  
  
Louis would do everything he could to make Greg blush or stutter or feel uncomfortable, and then, just when Greg was ready to snap at the blue-eyed boy, he’d softly speak some heartwarming words, things that seemed too deep and true to be lies, things that would make Louis’ eyes stare unblinkingly at his own.  
  
And Greg hated it. He hated it so much that he spent all night thinking about Louis, about how soft his skin must be, about how those thin pink lips would taste. He hated it so much that he took every opportunity he had to touch Louis back, to feel the warmth and sunshine seeping into his own skin.  
  
He hated it so much that he loved it, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
Crazy enough to now be on his show, preparing to heckle his guest, putting his fucking job on the line, and all to impress some stupid tan boy with feathery hair and gorgeous cheekbones.  
  
Fuck him. Seriously though, _fuck_ Louis. Fuck him so hard.  
  
And Greg is just in the midst of imagining what it’d be like to fuck Louis that hard when Nick walks in, takes one look at the dazed expression on Greg’s face, and throws a packet of crisps at it.  
  
“Oi! Wake up, James!”  
  
“Fuck!” Greg cries, rubbing at his cheek where the crisps hit. “That hurt, you dick!”  
  
“Good. It got you out of that daydream, didn’t it? You’re on in five, you idiot.”  
  
Greg rubbed his eyes and blinked at the clock on the wall, unsure of exactly when he’d slipped into his chain of thoughts about Louis.  
  
“Oh. Uh, thanks?” He mumbled, looking back over to Nick. “Wait, what’re you even doing here?”  
  
“Listening in.” Nick winked, grabbing a pair of headphones and sitting down in a chair across from Greg.  
  
Greg’s phone suddenly buzzed, and he fished it out of his pocket to see a text from Louis. He scolded himself for the way his pulse quickened, the butterflies already forming in his stomach.  
  
 _- > I’m all tuned in. You promised not to disappoint. I sure hope you’re a man of your word._  
  
Greg bit his lip, staring at the text for a whole minute before typing out a reply.  
  
 _Just shut up and listen, you twat._  
  
 _- > xoxo, Gossip Girl_  
  
 _If I lose my job because of this, I’m taking you down with me._  
  
 _- > I’m always down to go down ;)_  
  
And that’s when Greg gets his one-minute warning signal, and he glances up nods, hoping his poker face is good enough to hide the dirty, dirty things that’ve just popped up in his head.  
  
Apparently it’s not good enough for Nick, though, who just gives him a knowing smirk and clears his throat, signaling for Greg to begin speaking.  
  
The beginning of the show goes off without a hitch.  
  
That is, of course, until it’s revealed that Nick is his first guest because of some stupid Radio 1 publicity stunt, and Greg just stares at him, openmouthed, until Nick leans into his mike and says, “Cat got your tongue?”  
  
Greg doesn’t know what prompts him to do it, or how he even thinks up of it, but without missing a beat, he leans into his own mike and says, “Well the cats sure don’t get your tongue, do they?”  
  
And then it’s silent for what seems like an eternity.  
  
Nick is staring at Greg with obvious horror and Greg wants to both grovel at his feet to apologize and punch a fist in the air because fuck, that was a good line. He hears his phone buzz and looks down to see a text from Louis.  
  
 _- > Holy SHIT, Greg_  
  
He smiles without realizing it, but his face falls when he meets Nick’s eyes again, and he knows he’s screwed.  
  
“So. Okay.” He says into his mike, clearing his throat.  
  
The show must go on, right?

———

“I’m impressed.” Are the first words out of Louis’ mouth when Greg picks up his phone.  
  
“I almost got fired.”  
  
“Shut up. They wouldn’t fire you.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure Nick disowned me until I told him it was a dare. And then he completely forgave me when he learned that it was a dare from _you_.”  
  
“You _told_ him?”  
  
“What? Of _course_ I did! Why the hell are you so surprised?”  
  
“Uh, this totally violates the terms of the dare.”  
  
“Excuse you. You never said that I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone that it was a dare.”  
  
“It’s always insinuated.”  
  
“You’re so full of shit.”  
  
“Well this changes everything, doesn’t it?”  
  
“What? How?”  
  
“You’re going to have to do something else now.”  
  
“What? No!”  
  
“More like yes. That is, unless you’re… _chicken_.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Tomlinson.”  
  
“This is a really good one, Greg, you’re going to be sorry you missed out on it.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Come shopping with me.”  
  
“Uh…okay? Where?”  
  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”  
  
“I don’t trust you.”  
  
“You _really_ need to stop with this whole lying thing, it doesn’t suit you very well. Plus you’re terrible at it.”  
  
“When? And where?”  
  
“Tomorrow afternoon? I’ll pick you up.”  
  
“You’re the worst.”  
  
“You’re going to need new pants, since yours are going to be going up in flames pretty soon.”  
  
“I bet you think you’re funny.”  
  
“I _know_ you think I’m funny.”  
  
“Goodbye, Louis.”  
  
“See you tomorrow, babycakes.”

———

Greg can’t read Louis’ expression when he picks him up the next day, but it may just be because of the comically large sunglasses Louis has on. Greg rolls his eyes as he sits down in the car.  
  
“It’s not Halloween, although I do appreciate your housefly costume.”  
  
“These frames cost more than your entire wardrobe.”  
  
“Is that supposed to impress me?”  
  
And Louis just sticks his tongue out at that, so Greg counts it as a personal victory. That probably makes the score something like Greg: 1, Louis: 1,000,000.  
  
When they pull up to the strip mall, Greg turns to Louis.  
  
“So. What do we do here? Strip in the strip mall?”  
  
“Please. That’s so original. What kind of girl do you think I am?” Louis replies, giving him a cheeky grin before stepping out of the car, not even waiting for Greg to follow.  
  
Once he’s caught up with Louis, which is hard to do when the view from behind him is _amazing_ , Louis clears his throat.  
  
“Okay. So here’s what’s going to happen.”  
  
“I’m all ears.”  
  
“We’re going to go to Victoria’s Secret.”  
  
“All right…?” Greg says, although he feels his stomach fall a bit.  
  
“You’re going to go ask employees to find bras in your size, and you’re going to try them all on.”  
  
“Wait, _what_?”  
  
“Every. Single. One.”  
  
“Louis, I—”  
  
“And _then_ you’re going to purchase them—well, at least the ones that I like—along with the matching knickers. Oh, and make sure to make a big, flamboyant show out of all this, too.” Louis finishes.  
  
They’ve somehow already reached the store, and Louis opens the door for Greg, lightly slapping his ass as he walks in. Greg stumbles a bit, curses, and then automatically straightens up as a salesgirl walks up to them.  
  
“Hello, welcome to—oh, shit, you’re Louis Tomlinson!” The girl cries, a smile breaking out over her features.  
  
“The one and only.” Louis replies, smiling back at her, making sure to glance up at Greg so that he knows he’s not off the hook.  
  
“Wow, um, okay, sorry, I don’t mean to be a bother, but could I get a picture with you?”  
  
Louis opens his mouth but then closes it just as quick, pausing as he turns to face Greg. “Actually, love, my _friend_ here needs some help with a few things. How about this: you help him out, give him everything he needs, and I’ll take as many pictures as you want. Maybe even a little shout-out video on the side.” He says to the girl, winking as he checks out her nametag. “That sound all right…Kelly?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, of course!” Kelly says, blushing and grabbing Greg’s arm, leading him to the back of the store as Louis watches on, still smiling. Greg turns back, his eyes wide with worry, only to be met by Louis waving goodbye, mouthing a sly “Have fun!”  
  
Greg is going to kill him. He knows it.  
  
After probably the most embarrassing hour of Greg’s life, he finds himself standing alone in the dressing room, shirtless, with a pile of bras in front of him.  
  
“Everything all right?” He hears Kelly call from the other side of the door, and he nods before he realizes that she can’t see him.  
  
“Oh, uh, yeah.”  
  
“Kelly! How’s it going?” He hears Louis’ voice call out, and he freezes.  
  
“Louis, oh my god! Yeah, yeah, it’s going great! Um. It’s great to see that you’re such an understanding person, helping out your friend with things like this.”  
  
“I try my hardest.” Louis replies. “D’you think you could let me into his dressing room for a quick sec?”  
  
“Oh. Uh, well I don’t know if that’s exactly allowed. Store policies and all that, you know.”  
  
“Kelly,” Louis says, slowly drawing the name out in such a sultry drawl that Greg feels his stomach knot up in jealousy. “I’m sure it’d be fine if you broke the rules just this once?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, okay, sure,” Kelly replies, sounding a bit out of breath. “Just, uh, one sec.” She finishes, and Greg can hear the door unlock. He watches Louis slip in and shout his thanks with an amused expression on his face.  
  
“So.” Louis says, turning to Greg, shamelessly eying his naked chest. “What’s first?”  
  
“All of these.” Greg says, jerking his head towards the pile of bras on the floor.  
  
“My, my, Greg!” Louis cries. “You sure do go all out, don’t you?” He leans down and picks out the first one that catches his eye, a bright red bra with a black lace overlay. He hands it to Greg. “Put it on.”  
  
Greg’s eyebrows shoot up. “You have _got_ to be shitting me.”  
  
“I need to _see_ the bras I’m making you buy!”  
  
“ _Fuck_ no.”  
  
“Fine. We’ll do this the hard way then.”  
  
And before he knows what’s happening, Louis has Greg pushed against the wall, their torsos pressed together. Louis slips the bra over Greg’s chest and deftly hooks it behind his back, slowly dragging his fingers over the exposed skin until goose bumps break out over its surface. He puts his fingers under the straps and pulls them over Greg’s shoulders, letting the bra pop into place, and runs his hands down to Greg’s waist.  
  
He stands on the tips of his toes and leans in to Greg’s ear. “You look hot.” He whispers, his voice so uncharacteristically deep and gruff that Greg’s pretty sure he gasps, and Louis gently nips on his earlobe before placing his feet back on the ground.  
  
He quickly knocks on the door to face a blushing Kelly. “We’ll take that one.” He says, pointing over to the ridiculous lingerie on a now shell-shocked Greg. “You wouldn’t happen to have any matching panties, now, would you?”  
  
Greg’s silent the entire ride home, and he can tell that Louis is worried by the way the boy keeps glancing over at him every few seconds. It’s driving him crazy, but he doesn’t want to say anything, because he’s still tingling with the aftershock of what just happened in dressing room, and he feels like saying anything would ruin everything.  
  
When they reach his apartment, Greg quickly and quietly steps out of the car.  
  
“So, uh, that’s it, then? I guess I’ll see you later, yeah?”  
  
Louis opens and closes his mouth a few times but settles on a tight nod in the end, and Greg stands there for a few moments, hoping and praying that Louis says or does something, anything, to get him back in the car and into his arms. But Louis just looks at Greg, expression blank, and he doesn’t pull away from the curb till Greg’s disappeared into his flat.  
  
And it’s only a few hours later, when he’s begrudgingly picking through the laundry he has to put away, that he realizes he left the bra and undies in Louis’ car.

———

Louis doesn’t call him for a while.  
  
And surprisingly, Greg’s okay with that.  
  
It bothers him a bit, of course, but he pushes any feelings down and instead focuses on work and his other friends, whom he’s definitely been neglecting since the certain curvy member of an internationally famous boy band had wriggled his way into his life.  
  
It’s not hard to ignore Louis. No, he just has to look away every time he sees a One Direction interview on the telly and resist the temptation to click on any suggested videos of them on YouTube. He just has to quickly flip past the articles about them in any magazines and turn down the volume when he hears their music on the radio.  
  
It gets a lot harder, though, when he runs into Louis at a party a couple weeks later. He doesn’t even know how Louis knows this kid, since it’s some obscure ex-co-worker of Greg’s but that’s the last thought to cross his mind as he takes in how _good_ Louis looks, his pants as tight as ever and his shirt stretched across his chest.  
  
He wants to tell Louis he’s avoiding him, that he hates how Louis has wormed into his core and that he should back off because Louis is a fucking tease and he’s not okay with that but all that comes out of his mouth is a weak, “Hi.”  
  
Louis stares at him like he’s an alien, and Greg almost wonders if Louis doesn’t even recognize him until Louis whispers, “Hi,” back at him.  
  
They both just stand there for a while, doing nothing but looking between each other and the ground, and it’s Greg who speaks first, surprising both Louis and himself.  
  
“Don’t fucking play me like that ever again, okay?” He says, surprised at how angry he sounds.  
  
Louis looks startled and confused, his brow furrowing. “What are you talking about?” He says.  
  
“You can’t just—just _touch_ me like that and then fucking bite my ear and then walk away like it was nothing.” Greg says. “You can’t just lead me on for months, making me think that you’re actually interested in me, just to cut off all communication with me once you’ve had your fun.” And now his voice is trembling, and fuck, he’s going to cry, he needs to get out of here.  
  
So he does, and misses the expression that flashes across Louis’ face, how Louis grabs his coat right after he does. He doesn’t hear Louis’ light footsteps behind him, doesn’t even register his presence until he feels a hand press into the small of his back.  
  
“Shit, Greg,” is all Louis says, and Greg’s crying, even though it’s the last thing he wants to do. He can’t let Louis see him like this, weak and blubbering, but Louis just leans up and pulls him down into a warm hug, wrapping his arms around Greg’s shoulders, absorbing every shake of his. “I’m sorry.” He finishes quietly.  
  
They stand there, Greg enveloped by Louis, until Greg stops crying enough for him to straighten himself out. He still avoids looking at Louis, though, and settles his eyes on the ground.  
  
“It’s okay.” He whispers, and Louis reaches out his hands to wrap them around Greg’s and he doesn’t stop him. Louis’ hands are warm and small and they rub tiny circles into the back of Greg’s hands, and he feels his ragged breath become regular again.  
  
“I was stupid. Really, really, stupid.” Louis says once Greg is breathing clearly. “I—I thought you were mad at me? Or something? I don’t know, you just seemed so quiet and I thought I’d overstepped some line so I did what I thought you wanted me to and…I stayed away from you.”  
  
“You were stupid.” Greg says, his eyes glancing up to Louis’ earnest expression. “And you still are.”  
  
He sees a small smile on Louis’ lips. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
Greg shivers a bit, and finally looks up. “I’m gonna head back to mine, do you…uh, wanna come with?”  
  
Louis gives a relieved smile and nods, only letting go of one of Greg’s hands as they walk towards Greg’s place.  
  
Once they get inside, Greg gently shuts the door as Louis hovers near the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
“D’you want some tea?” He says, although there’s no way Greg can refuse since Louis already has two mugs and teabags set out. He quietly watches Louis making the tea, becoming more and more amused as he realizes that he’s never seen this side of Louis before, the quiet and nervous one, the one with puppy-dog eyes and blushing cheeks, and he likes it. He really, really likes it.  
  
“What?” Louis asks as he hands Greg his mug, confused at the expression on his face.  
  
“You’re really, uh…cute when you’re not being a dick?” Greg offers, blowing at his drink.  
  
Louis frowns, but only for a second, rolling his eyes as he playfully pushes past Greg and makes his way to the couch, sitting down in the exact same place he had a few weeks ago when he’d first challenged Greg to a dare. He seems to notice it too, muttering something about déjà vu as Greg sits down.  
  
“So…” Louis begins, staring into his mug. “What now?”  
  
Greg shrugs. “I have no idea.” He says.  
  
Louis nods. “Are we—are we good?”  
  
“I guess?” Greg turns to look at Louis. “Haven’t we always been? We’ve just been too big of idiots to realize it, I guess.”  
  
Louis smiles, and it’s warm and so sweet that Greg can feel his insides turn to mush.  
  
But then Louis puts his cup down on the coffee table and when he looks back up at Greg, his eyes are dark and his smile’s turned into a full-on smirk.  
  
Greg focuses his attention on his tea, trying to ignore the way Louis practically _slithers_ over to his side.  
  
“Does this mean I can dare you again?” Louis asks, his voice low.  
  
Greg looks at him, taking in his smile and the way Louis’ reading his face intently. He wants to say no. He knows he probably should, but Louis is _right here_ and Greg doesn’t want him to leave or become bored so he nods.  
  
Louis doesn’t miss a beat.  
  
“Kiss me.” He says, his voice just above a whisper, and Greg nearly empties his mug into his lap. He doesn’t know how Louis got this close to him, but he’s definitely leaning into Greg with a purpose, and Greg shakily places his mug beside Louis’ on the coffee table.  
  
“Rules?” He asks, his eyes slipping to Louis’ pink, pink lips.  
  
“None.”  
  
“Good.” Greg replies, and then presses his mouth to Louis’.

———

Greg doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing when he finally comes up for air.  
  
It’s long enough for Louis’ eyes to have grown dark, his lips even more pink than before, if that was even fucking possible, and his hair deliciously messy. Louis is somehow on his lap now, and Greg definitely isn’t complaining, especially when Louis pulls him in for another kiss, gently pressing himself into Greg’s crotch.  
  
The moan that he lets out is almost embarrassing, but Greg’s too caught up in the way Louis’ tongue is moving against his to notice. He tangles one hand into Louis’ hair and the other snakes the other one up Louis’ shirt, letting out a hum when he feels how hot his skin is. He presses deeper into the kiss, letting his tongue caress Louis’ now, and feels the other boy relax in his grip, still slowly grinding circles into his lap.  
  
Greg breaks off the kiss, making Louis whine in disappointment, then gasp as he attaches himself to Louis’ collarbone, slowly biting and sucking a decent-sized love bite into the skin.  
  
“Fuck, Greg, we have a photo shoot tomorrow…” Louis says, and Greg can’t help but smile at the thought of Louis walking into the studio covered in bruises that _he_ gave him, having to explain to the boys why he’s purple all over.  
  
He hums against Louis’ skin, making the other boy run his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly at his hair and grinding himself deeper into Greg.  
  
Greg suddenly feels too hot, his clothes restricting and tight, and it’s probably because he’s so damn hard, his erection flooding heat through his entire body. He pulls off his shirt and does the same for Louis, pulling the tan boy into him, relishing the warmth as he slowly kisses Louis again.  
  
Louis reaches down between them and quickly unbuckles Greg’s belt, slipping his hand under the denim to rub his palm against Greg’s cock through his boxers, and Greg can’t take it any longer.  
  
He stands up, gripping Louis’ thighs and carrying him to his bedroom, kissing him all the while. He lays Louis down and somehow manages to peel off Louis’ ridiculously tight jeans, shedding his own in the process. He fits himself on top of Louis, ghosting his fingers up and down Louis’ sides, loving the way it makes Louis shiver and swear.  
  
Louis’ hips buck up and Greg presses down with his own, their cocks both hard, and grinds up into Louis’ hips. Small, heated moans break through the younger boy’s lips and Greg leans down to swallow them up, his tongue licking deep into Louis’ mouth. Louis brings his arms up around Greg’s shoulders and slowly scratches down Greg’s back with blunt fingernails, making his skin tingle.  
  
“Greg, _please_ ,” Louis begs, and that’s all it takes for him to practically tear their underwear off, crawling over Louis to pull lube and a condom out of his bedside table.  
  
“Always prepared, I see.” Louis says, an amused smile playing on his face.  
  
“Shut up.” Greg replies, quickly flipping Louis over so he’s facedown on the bed. He pushes a couple pillows underneath Louis’ hips and runs his hands down the entire length of Louis’ naked body, stopping to gently squeeze his ass, and that’s enough to get Louis let out a deep, guttural moan and buck his hips against the pile of pillows.  
  
Greg pours some lube onto his fingers and leans forward, pressing a kiss to the Louis’ shoulder.  
  
“Ready?” He whispers, and Louis’ desperate moans coax him on as he gently presses his index finger into Louis.  
  
He definitely wasn’t expecting Louis to be this tight, but Louis is turning into a whimpering mess underneath him and pleading for a second finger almost immediately after Greg’s managed to fit the first one all the way in. He pulls out and presses his middle finger in as well, automatically curving them upwards and causing Louis to rut against the pillows again, trying to build up a rhythm as he grinds back against Greg’s fingers.  
  
Greg feels his own erection throb and it’s as if Louis can read his mind, because all he has to do is let out a small whimper and Greg’s pulling the condom down around his length, slicking himself up and pressing his tip into Louis.  
  
Shit, it’s so _tight_. It’s hot and wet and constricting and _perfect_ and Greg has to resist the urge to just thrust into Louis all at once. He enters Louis slowly until he’s all the way in, his moans identical to Louis as he grinds into him. Louis’ cock rubs against the pillows as Greg moves inside him, and Louis presses his face into the mattress, unable to say anything coherently.  
  
Once Louis feels like he’s adjusted, Greg pulls out halfway and pushes himself back in again, going slow enough to be sure that he’s not hurting Louis. He thrusts like this for a few minutes before hearing Louis mumble something from the mattress.  
  
“What?” Greg asks.  
  
“I _said_ ,” Louis repeats, “if you don’t fuck me harder then I’m never daring you to do anything else ever again.”  
  
Greg smirks and obliges, lightly spanking Louis’ ass and picking up his pace until he’s practically slamming himself into the boy. The smile’s wiped off his face now as he feels Louis tremble beneath him, and he watches Louis try to build up more friction between his own cock and the pillows, desperate for release.  
  
Greg reaches down and gently strokes Louis’ length a few times, and that’s all it takes for Louis to let out a string of curses as he comes into Greg’s hands, and he clenches so hard around Greg’s cock that it’s not long until he’s coming too, pressing into Louis the entire time.  
  
They both lie quietly for a while, Greg leaning over Louis’ body, pressing kisses into his shoulders and marking his neck. He pulls out slowly, hearing Louis let out a soft sigh, and grabs some tissues to clean off his hand, tying up the condom along the way and throwing everything out before he finally settles back down next to Louis, who’s now lying on his back, eyes closed, with a content smile on his face.  
  
“That was nice.” He mumbles, and Greg nods.  
  
“Yeah.” He says, his voice still shaky, and he inhales sharply when Louis’ hands ghost over his nipples, the younger boy now on his side. Greg raises an arm and lets Louis fit his head into Greg’s neck. He presses a small kiss to Louis’ forehead. “We should do it again sometime.”  
  
Louis laughs, and it’s high and tinkling and perfect and Greg can’t help but chuckle along. “Only on one condition.” He finally says.  
  
“And what’s that?” Greg asks.  
  
“You wear the bra and panties we bought.”  
  
“There is no way in _hell_ that’s happening, Tomlinson.”  
  
Louis props himself up on his forearm, gazing down at Greg’s amused expression.  
  
“I triple-dog-dare you.”  
  
“Well, _shit_.” Greg says, pulling in a laughing Louis for a deep kiss. “How am I supposed to say no to that?” He mumbles against Louis’ lips, and feels the other boy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a month ago at 3am and put off all the homework I had to do and I'm sorry that the title's so unoriginal and I'm sorry if the ending sucks I'm bad at that with one shots  
> Louis/Greg isn’t even like a usual ship of mine but after writing this wow I feels it?  
> lbr tho who DON'T I ship Louis with at this point
> 
> This is also [on tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/42371142862/i-dare-you-one-shot) and you can find me on[Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic)!


End file.
